Absolution
by V.Shade27
Summary: Absolution - The forgiveness of one's sins. But can all sins be forgiven? (Rated - T for safety. Two slots open for Characters)
1. Prologue

**Absolution**

**Prologue: Average**

Roth had always been an odd one. At the age of seventeen, he still had yet to accomplish anything worth mentioning, though not for lack of trying. Average might be his middle name if taken seriously enough. In fact, there was nothing special about him…Save for the fact that he had recently been accepted to the Beacon Academy. That, above anything else, was the shining gem on the crown of his life thus far. To many others that knew him, getting that letter of acceptance could've been the signal that maybe he was maybe above average. Yet, no matter how many of his old friends told him that such a piece of paper was special, Roth always brushed it off. He still felt nothing special, only average.

Even his personality had been often comment on by being average. Never would Roth get too anger or sad. But never would he show too much happiness, unless the situation truly called for such a thing. Roth had no problem being social as well. It was only finding those to be social that proved to be the difficult part…

So far, Roth had been rather alone since striding off the plane-like machine that had dropped him off at the academy. All of his old friends attended different schools across the land, and to his knowledge, none of them had made the cut. Roth was back to square one, the average guy with no friends, no enemies. At least the no enemies part was somewhat good news. He did hope to make some friends sometime in the future.

Sitting up against the wall, Roth glanced between the purple tinted windows that let in the starlight and this group of girls across the way that seemed to be either in the midst of an argument or a strongly worded discussion among quick friends. The black-haired one on the ground seemed to be the least involved while the other three were speaking loudly to each other. Roth thought it good enough that others were hopefully making friends so easily. At least, that's what he thought.

Roth propped his head against the cold wall. He ran one of his hands through his short cut and messy black hair. Looking toward the window once again, Roth saw his own reflection. Black hair, tan skin, a build suitable for a student at Beacon, yes, Roth saw himself quite average. His head turned back toward the main room. Many of the other students he saw were quickly scattering about the room. Some started settling themselves in for the night, Apparently Beacon had something planned for them the next day. Even Roth had no idea what was planned, the two who spoke to them during the opening gathering made it quite clear that whatever it was must've been some sort of secret.

Letting out a long sigh, Roth's eyes once again darted about the room. While this might have been a prime opportunity to make friends, or at least acquaintances, the young man decided that being lazy and sitting by himself was much more appetizing than going out a speaking with his fellow students. Roth knew he'd have tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, to meet new people. He'd have to do that in the end. Roth knew that he wouldn't be able to spend the coming months by himself. Friends would make these new trails much more bearable. Tomorrow would be the day he'd make friends. That, or the day after…

Glancing toward the window again with his brown eyes, Roth began to study himself again. The look on his face was not of fear or apprehension; instead it lay more along the lines of boredom. After what everyone said about this academy being such a great place, Roth had found it rather lackluster. So far it had just been a bunch of talk, a locker assignment, and what seemed to be a giant slumber party in a huge room. Sure the girls weren't horrible in looks, in fact quite the opposite, and the variety of weapons seemed to be pretty mind-boggling this Beacon Academy had so far been less than fulfilling. Given, Roth also knew that it was only the first day. Surely tomorrow would bring out the best not only him in, but everyone else, and the academy as well.

Yawning, Roth pushed himself to stand. He lifted his arms above his head, muscles stretching like springs that had been compressed. A good night sleep sounded great. Yet, he was still apprehensive about having this many people around him during the night…

Rumor had amongst the students was that everyone would be tested tomorrow on their abilities. It wasn't all that out of mind for Beacon to pull something like that. Everyone was expecting something. They simply knew nothing of what it could be…After all, not everyone was brought in on fighting skill alone. Roth was average in that department. His weapons weren't even that special…Roth sported a set of weapons he had made just the day before leaving for Beacon. Looking like something out of a comic, Roth's weapons were a set of large mechanic arms. They fit over his physical ones. Powered by Dust, the gears, pistons, hydraulics, and other mechanical moving parts were hidden underneath large plates of thick steel that covered everything from his shoulders to his fingertips. When unneeded, the weapons would fold in, collapsing up into the forearm sections…In summary, Roth himself considered them more defensive than offensive. Besides the boost in arm strength, his powered arms offered no other offensive bite. They could take harder punches than they could give, at least, that's what Roth though in theory. He had yet to try them out himself.

The faint smell of candle smoke drew Roth from his strange train of thought. The girl with black hair had blown out her candles that she was reading with. Thankfully, that little loud group was hopefully dispersing for the night.

Roth himself plopped himself down on his own sleeping bag that he had set near the edge of the wall next to the windows. His eyes gazed out once again toward his reflection. Average. Nothing too special did he feel. The clock at the front of the room struck twelve. Finally, the next day had arrived. Roth gave his arms another stretch before lazily falling backward into his pillow. His mouth half-mumbled half-yawned some words as he continued to hear the young women arguing from across the room. "This will be the day I accomplish something."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well-Well-Well…**

**Here is the first chapter to this RWBY FanFiction story that popped into my head not too long ago! It's not much yet, but the prologue chapter is only supposed to give so much away! :D And yes, this is my first FF ever!**

**Anyways, as you can see or perhaps can tell, it's going to be an original side-story to the events going on in the RWBY series as it's updated. I'll definitely be mentioning and alluding to the stuff going on in there while still having my own little story going on here! I'll also be updating the information on the summary section as the story moves into later stages to better fit its genre. Honestly, I hope to have a little bit of everything! Whether it is Drama, Action, Adventure, or even a little bit of **_**steamy Romance**_** I do hope to get a little bit of everything in here. I want to have fun writing this, so thus, I'll be making it fun! Ha-ha! :D**

**Oh, I know this chapter isn't long...I promise after the prologue the chapters will be around 2,500 - 3,000 words-ish. I want to have them in little episodic bits like the series itself.**

**Speaking of it being a side-story, you already met Roth! He is a little OC of mine that I plan on expanding on as the story goes along! But you might be wondering who is he going to be with as the story moves forward? Well…At this moment, there are three spots open for friends and partners! So, if you have a **_**well thought out **_**person you'd like to maybe have be a part of this little squad or have someone you want to create, send a PM my way and we can talk! **** (Only PMs will be accepted, no review posts. I don't want a bunch of review numbers simply with a bunch of characters). And with that in mind, please-please-please keep in mind that I'll only be able to use those who not only work for the story, but are well thought out and not overly insane, etc-etc-etc. I'd like to include everyone, but alas, you all know that's not possible…**

**So...that's it! **** Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you stick around for what I do! I know this is my first FF ever so it's probably not good, but I'll sure try my hardest! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Episode 1

**Absolution**

**Episode 1: Second First Steps**

Skipping across the dirt like a rock on water, Roth threw up a thick cloud of tan dust that hung in the air like a plump of smoke. The backs of his heels dug into the soft dirt. His boots dug small ditches that seemed like scars on the earth. He wasn't slowing down nearly fast enough. In front of him Roth saw the large thick truck on a tree that would be hard to avoid at this sort of landing speed. Coming in from the sky, Roth had chosen a small, yet long, clearing to act as a sort of landing strip. Awkwardly, he could still taste the mouthful of leaves that had entered his mouth on accident. The young man had passed through the lush canopy of trees of the Emerald Forest at the far end of his clearing. Slowing his decent down a little, the branches and trees still didn't do the job. Roth wasn't exactly the best with landings, preferring to keep his feet on the ground as much as possible. But even so, Roth knew that at this rate he would be as flat as a pancake if he continued to slide across the ground at his current velocity.

Roth's eyes then glanced to his forearms. His large mechanical arms, his weapons, were still folded in on themselves. It was probably the best time as ever for them to be broken out for the first time…With only a few seconds to act, Roth thrust his arms forward in front of him, a gesture he knew that would kick start the weapons. A loud and harsh sound roared from the two pieces of machinery. It was like the deep sound of a muscle car or motorcycle's engine revving far beyond its limit. But, just like the well-oiled machine they sounded like, the two mechanic arms began to unfold. Large metal gears, pistons, pneumatics, and plates shifted across Roth's forearms. Shifting and turning, the pieces of thick steel seemed to crawl up the young man's arms coming up all the way to his shoulder, continuing to shift and turn until only the smooth outer metallic armor remained mostly in view. And in a similar fashion, thick armor now also covered Roth's hands and fingertips.

No failure yet, that was a start. Roth could still hear the dull engine-like sound coming from his mechanical arms. There was still work to do, the tree in front of him continued to grow larger. With still only a few seconds to act, Roth heaved his powered pieces of armor above his head, only to thrust his fists into the dirt a few moments later, spreading his fingers to grip the earth. Once again, another plume of dust ejected into the air. His now supplemented strength made it easy for his hands to carve into the ground like two sharp shovels. Lowering his stance, Roth could now only pray that this would be enough to slow him down and keep him from becoming a red smudge against a tree…Thankfully, Roth had his guesses in the right spot…Slowing drastically by his actions with his weapons, Roth's body skidded to a halt less than a foot away from the giant tree's woody trunk. Soon after, the young man was overtaken by the cloud of dust he had kicked up behind him.

That dull revving of his mechanical arms began to fade, just as the dust around him began to settle. Roth's chest heaved in a combination of nervousness and thankfulness. He had just narrowly averted becoming red jelly. A small grin crossed his face. The slow rumble of his power-armor arms seemed to be rather exciting to the young man. Roth's eyes darted from his left arm to his right, the smile growing wider as the noise settled into a nearly inaudible hum. That hum was the signal that his creations were still alive, surviving their first real-life tests.

Picking himself up out of the dirt, Roth stood up straight, brushing the dirt off his blue jeans with his hands. "Not bad…" He purred, happily. "…Not bad at all!" Perhaps these little creations of his would above-average grade after all! He gave a little flex of both arms. The mechanical pieces of armor roared, like he was pushing down the peddle of an old-style muscle car. A wave of satisfaction washed over Roth. "I can deal with this!"

His head darted into the thick forest of trees before him. Professor Ozpin and Glynda had stated that this little jaunt in the woods would be no walk in the park. And the way they had launched him only seemed to set that standard in concrete. Roth needed to find a partner. To him, that seemed to be the point of all this. The first person he met eyes with, that would whom he'd be paired with for the foreseeable future…

"Right…" Roth whispered, taking in a rather deep breath as if to reassure himself. "…Partner." Nodding to himself, the young man took his first steps into the deep underbrush of the Emerald Forest…

* * *

Walking forward at a brisk pace, Roth pushed himself through the thick green brush beneath the trees. Easily he pushed any branches out of the way using his arms. Roth couldn't help be feel a bit eager. Today was the day he wished to actually accomplish something. That was what he set out to do after all. Something about finding a partner had him all up-in-arms. Maybe he would find someone like him, or at least similar. It sort of made Roth feel better about being away from all of his old friends. The possibility of making new ones did feel rather appetizing since the night before. It would also make writing home a lot easier as well…That was, he had to find someone willing and lucky, or unlucky, enough to lock eyes with him first.

Still able to hear the faint drone of his mechanic arms, Roth pushed himself further into the forest. Thankfully, the leather black jacket he wore, unzipped to reveal a white shirt, and kept him pretty well protected from any thorns that stuck any exposed skin that wasn't protected by his arms of metal. Further Roth drifted into the forest, not running, but at a light jog. He still needed to make it to the end before this day would be over.

A small clearing started to peek out between the branches, a good place for anyone to go in these dense woods to get their bearings. Hopefully, he wasn't the only one with that idea…Making up his mind, Roth picked up his pace. That clearing surely wouldn't be empty. Someone had to be there…

Roth didn't make it more than a few steps before he was stopped…

Rounding a large tree midway toward the clearing, still at full sprint and oblivious to most of his surroundings, the young man felt the dull thud of something hit him in the chest. The breath was knocked out of him…A flash of silver-ish grey hair smacked his face, flung up by a body falling to the ground. Oddly and thankfully enough, the faint scent of perfume filled his nose. At least whoever this was could be no beast…hopefully…

The small body with grey hair fell to the ground with a near silent "Ack!"

Stumbling back a few feet, it took Roth a few moments before Roth realized that the thing he hit was actually a small person, a young woman. His eyes glanced around, still relatively stunned and out of breath.

This new person made little noise. Her eyes were still closed. An open palm rubbed against her forehead, the spot where her head collided with Roth's chest.

"Sorry!" Roth blubbered, coughing as he pressed his hand against his chest. "My bad, I didn't see you…" And then there it was…

Sitting in the dirt, looking up wide-eyed was the young woman. Small in stature and frame, this new girl had bitten her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes were barely able to keep up their almost reluctant gaze. Their eyes locked. Partners!

"My bad…" Roth mumbled again. He couldn't help but seem dumbfounded. This girl was tiny, like a gust of wind could blow her over. While not skin and bone, the woman was simply small in frame. Nevertheless, Roth hadn't expected suck a little thing to be the first person he'd see. The idea of her now being his partner had yet to sink in. This day was surely one off the more not average days…

The little woman said nothing, but her eyes darted swiftly away and back into the dirt. She didn't even bother getting up, or at least she was taking her sweet time. Still nothing came from her mouth, no greeting, just silence.

Finally Roth's breath returned. His chest returned to its normal rising and falling motion…If Professor Ozpin was right, and they were sure watching, this little woman and he were now partners. Thoughts began to rush through his mind. What should he say? Introductions, that was it! Roth took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. Maybe this time he would be graced with a response. His words might have come out a little too eager for his own good. "Hey, Uhm…The name's Roth! Yeah, you can call me Roth."

Still nothing…

"...Yeah, you can call me Roth." The man still held out hope for a reply. Even so he extended his right arm, part in greeting and part in a gesture to help this girl out of the dirt. All the gears in his arm purred a little louder. He had forgotten to deactivate his weapons. Perhaps not his best move. Long and thick metal fingers drifted down to the grey haired girl.

A reaction came this time around. Looking away from the brown dirt, Roth was finally greeted by a pair of gray eyes. They matched her hair in a way. He could almost tell that she too knew that they were now partners, for better or for worse. With a hesitant look in her eyes, the young woman didn't seem too fond of grabbing ahold of the mechanical fingers that were in her face.

Roth shrunk back a little bit. A horrific, but perhaps exaggerated, thought shot through his mind of his powered hands snapping off those tiny fingers of hers. Once again, in hindsight, turning off his power-arms would've been a better idea before offering this girl a helping hand off the ground.

"Sorry…" Roth mumbled, his face turning a little red in embarrassment. This wasn't getting any easier. His metal fingers curled back out of shame. Then again, her silence didn't help much either way.

"U-Umm…" A soft feminine voice spoke up, nearly trembling in tone. Her eyes looked him up and down as if a dam holding back some sort of emotional water had finally broken.

Finally something! Roth's heart almost skipped a beat. Now he was getting somewhere…All of this breaking tension took Roth's mind off of his surroundings. Both of them didn't hear the violent rustling of bushes behind them.

The same soft voice continued on after a short pause. "…M-My n-n-name is…" Then her words were stopped cold.

Like a strike of lightning a large black paw swatted at the pair, an Ursa. Charging out of the brush, the large arm of the beast collided into Roth's side, knocking him into the air. Quite out of luck, the beast struck Roth's arm, hitting the metal of his still active weapon instead of flesh. The harsh clang of claw impacting metal echoed through the trees. Having his armor still active might not have been such a bad idea after all…Strangely enough, the young grey-haired girl easily ducked away from the swipe of the Ursa. She almost made it look easy. With a patter of feet, the woman scrambled a few feet away, distancing herself from the black beast.

Dazed, and mostly confused, Roth finally struck the ground, skipping across the dirt like a bouncing ball. It was only after his body struck the trunk of a nearby tree was Roth able to get his bearings, pushing himself to stand. With adrenaline now pulsing through his veins, his eyes darted from the young woman to the Ursa. If this wasn't going to be a bonding experience, he didn't know what would be…Still, it would've been nice to have her name before any combat…

Quick to pick himself up off the ground, Roth gave a flex of his arms. Like before, the powered pieces of armor revved loudly and in good time, the Ursa was quickly upon him…With an open jaw, the beast aimed to silence Roth in one swift chomp. Bringing one arm to bear, Roth stuck his forearm into the beasts jaw. Sparks flew as the Ursa bit down on the metal. Teeth grinded against the armor plating. Swinging its head and pushing forward, the beast attempted to knock Roth off balance, but it only succeeded in pushing him up against the tree.

"Damn." Roth coughed as he felt the hard bark of the tree dig into his back. He could feel the warm breath of the Ursa flow between his arms and the beast's throat. As if switching gears, the mechanical arm began to roar loudly, the supplemented strength of the weapon pushing back against the Grimm…Taking a chance, Roth quickly moved his other arm into action. Clinching a fist, the young man swung in an upper cut motion into the Ursa's gut. Nothing but a muffled grunt, this beast wasn't going to go down in a single punch no matter how hard Roth's weapons hit. But, at least the armor was holding strong against the crushing jaws.

Suddenly, a bright flash of red light and a wave of heat washed over the Ursa's back. A scent of burnt fur and flesh now filled Roth's nose. The beast let go and howled in pain. Releasing Roth's mechanical arm from his jaw it scrambled backwards. It now had a new assailant, the young woman.

Notching another red dust tipped arrow onto her bow-string, the grey-haired woman began to circle the Ursa, moving slowly toward Roth in a defensive manner. It was a maneuver shared by the beast; it slowly backed away towards the bushes as the girl moved toward Roth who still had himself propped up against the tree. Her arm began to rise, taking aim but not releasing the arrow. She was waiting for the right time to strike or for the beast to simply retreat…

Defeated, now knowing that it was facing two foes, the Ursa backed off. Still facing the pair, it stalked backwards into the bushes, giving one final growl before it vanished as if to saying this fight wasn't over…But for the moment, it was…

Looking relativity stunned, Roth's eyes darted between the bushes and the girl who now made her away toward him slowly. He had to say something. Quick ideas ran through his head, but the only words that came forth were a weary. "Thank you."

She stiffened up, like his voice brought her back to reality. The grey haired girl turned on her heels, no longer coming any closer. Bow in hand, her arms shot behind her back as if she had just been scolded by her parents. Her eyes grew wide again, darting from place to place, unable to meet Roth's eyes.

Roth was still propped up against the tree. The sounds of his powered arms slowly started to fade away again. He desperately waited to the woman to say something.

Heading tilting toward the ground, feet kicking the dirt shyly, the girl finally managed to violently stutter something. Her grey hair fell about her head as she almost trembled where she stood. "M-My n-name is M-M-Myst…I-It's n-nice to m-m-meet you, Roth."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey-Hey-Hey, the next chapter is out! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And cue the first character, Myst! She belongs to **_**Tori-Bird627**_**!**

**Anyway, I'll keep this one short. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Two slots for people are still open, so if you're interested, please shoot me a PM! (No review submissions)…And if you've already done so, I'm sorry I haven't replied! Haha. If you've sent me one, please resend me a message. I've been a ninny and deleted my inbox not too long ago so I lost my messages! So yes, two slots are open!**

**Thanks, and please review! I love to hear what you're thinking of the story so far!**


End file.
